


Huracán

by heartskippedabeat13



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Faberry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Thanksgiving
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartskippedabeat13/pseuds/heartskippedabeat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FABERRY FIC. Quinn y Rachel regresan a Lima para el Día de Acción de Gracias, y se ven por primera vez desde que empezaron a cursar en Yale y NYADA respectivamente. One-shot basado en Hurricane Drunk de Florence and The Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huracán

Quinn se impulsó con sus brazos para sentarse en la isla de la cocina, por inercia, llevando a cabo un acto simple pero que siempre estaba presente cuando estaba en aquella casa.

El impasible frío del mármol, en contacto con la calidez de sus manos, erizaba su piel y provocaba una corriente eléctrica que la recorría de pies a cabeza, no obstante su sonrisa se mantenía radiante. Tan radiante como lo estaba desde que habia puesto un pie en Lima con la ansiedad de volver a ver a sus amigos a flor de piel.

Sin quitar la vista de Brittany, quien hablaba a la velocidad de la luz, deslizo su mano para agarrar su vaso, llevándolo luego hasta su boca y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de jugo. Cualquier bebida sin alcohol era lo único que se habia permitido consumir, ya que habia concurrido a casa de Puck en su auto y tenía planeado regresar más tarde, a la suya, en el mismo.

"(…) Y así es como después de escucharlo llorar por más de diez minutos no aguante más y le pedí a San que hiciera lo que siempre Lord Tubbington hace conmigo, así que se ella le canto un arrullo y él bebe dejo de estar triste y termino durmiendo… no es cierto, San?" Brittany desvió su mirada a la latina, buscando que esta validase el final del breve relato acerca de la pequeña aventura que habia resultado ser el regreso luego del fin de semana que habia pasado con ella en New York, visitándola y conociendo como era el lugar en el que latina se desenvolvía ahora.

Santana asintió, sonriendo ampliamente y Quinn esbozo una sonrisa aun mayor, acompañada por una pequeña risa que llamo la atención de sus dos amigas, al igual que las de Artie, Mercedes, Sam y Tina quienes también estaban en la cocina escuchando la historia.

"Que es tan gracioso, señorita Yale?" la latina bromeo poniendo todo el foco de atención en ella.

"Santana  _I. . . ._. López cantándole un arrullo a un bebé para que se duerma, eso es gracioso" Quinn rió y todos se le unieron, coincidiendo con ella, y haciendo que las mejillas de la latina casi lleguen a mostrar un tono rosado, al menos si eso pudiese ser percibible en su morena piel.

"Solo quería dormir, estaba cansada y esa era la única forma, aprobada por B, que se me ocurría para callarlo" Santana se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

"Si, además hacia 10 minutos que habíamos regresado del baño, y Santana siempre necesita dormir después de-"

"Britt!" Santana se apuró a callarla sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a ser completamente inextricable. "Podes ayudarme con algo? Veni…" agregó tirando de su brazo ante las carcajadas de sus amigos que no necesitaron escuchar el final de la historia para saber en qué consistía el mismo.

"Espero que después de que Britt te ayude no termines quedándote dormida en el sofá, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y me gustaría poder disfrutar la noche con todos mis amigos" Quinn la amenazó mordiéndose el labio al ver la mirada asesina que recibía como respuesta.

"Matate" sentencio Santana divertida y plena por la sensación de cotidianidad que la escena le confería, mientras caminaba hacia el living con Brittany.

"Y vos que novedades tenes? Como es la vida en New Haven?" pregunto Mercedes, caminando hacia la heladera para retirar dos cervezas, una de las cuales se la dio a Tina.

"Mejor de lo que esperaba, es mucho trabajo, creo que estoy empezando a entender la presión de estar en una Universidad miembro de la Ivy League, pero no lo cambio por nada" habló con la sonrisa impresa en su rostro. "Estoy disfrutando mucho de mis clases, en especial la de taller de escritura. Y Delph, mi compañera de cuarto es la mejor. Plus, su novio esta en tercer año, produciendo un cortometraje, y Delph me obligo a hacer el casting y quede, así que cuando vuelva voy a estar participando en el rodaje el mismo, es algo muy chiquito, pero me va a servir para sumar experiencia así que…"

"Estoy tan contenta por vos, Quinn… Te lo mereces, vos más que nadie" Sonrió Sam acercándose y abrazándola cariñosamente, mientras todos asentían y felicitaban a Quinn, sinceramente felices por los logros que alcanzaba en tan poco tiempo.

"Ya podemos verte junto a Rachel protagonizando una película… Sexy, eso sería…. sexy" Puck rió con picardía caminando junto a Quinn y alborotando su cabello mientras todos reían.

"Hablando de nuestra diva, alguien sabe algo de ella?" pregunto Tina mirando el reloj.

"Debe estar por llegar, hace un rato me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que iba a venir en media hora" Quinn agregó, sacando su celular de su bolsillo para mirar la hora y corroborar que recién habían pasado 20 minutos. "Quien más viene?"

"Unique está de viaje con su familia, Jake no respondió, Blaine y Kurt estaban en camino junto con Finn, y Marley acaba de llegar" informó Puck sacando dos cervezas y saliendo de la cocina.

Luego de un par de minutos todos se trasladaron al living. Finn, Blaine y Kurt ya habían llegado, y era este último quien conseguía ser el foco de atención contando como estaba yendo todo en su pasantía en Vogue.

Quinn escuchaba el relato de su amigo, sin embargo su atención ahora se habia posado en Marley, luego de escuchar una sugerencia de la chica para que Puck pusiese el último disco de The XX, mismo disco con el cual Quinn estaba obsesionada desde hacía semanas, las dos se sumergieron en una conversación sobre la música que escuchaban que termino de integrar a la chica, quien hasta ese momento habia estado un tanto separada del resto.

Marley se sorprendió por lo irreal de la situación, al menos si se dejaba guiar por los comentarios que habia escuchado en los pasillos del McKinley sobre Quinn Fabray, sin dudas los mismos no se asemejaban para nada con la persona que ahora le contaba como simplemente no podía dejar de escuchar Angels, ya que sentía que era esa canción que en algún punto ponía palabras a esos sentimientos que ella misma no se animaba a vociferar, y como el beat de la canción creaba la atmosfera de trance casi perfecta para acompañar la lírica.

Quinn se percató de la mirada extraña con que la observaba la chica, no obstante previo a tener la posibilidad de poder preguntar a que se debía la misma, escucho la puerta principal abrirse y un inesperado 'Rachel' emitido por Brittany, nublando sus sentidos en ese preciso instante.

Se giró sobre su eje y sus ojos se posaron en Rachel, quien no lucía para nada a como lo habia hecho la última vez que se habían visto. Era algo en su cabello, en su ropa, en su forma de caminar… era algo que no podía adjetivar correctamente pero que le daba un aire de madurez, y aportaba un gran plus a su personalidad, otorgándole incluso mayor presencia.

"Hey, chicos! Cómo va? Estoy inmensamente feliz de tener la posibilidad de verlos nuevamente!" Rachel fue saludando uno por uno a sus amigos, teniendo un momento de tensión al saludar a Finn, quien la abrazo por más tiempo del que Rachel habia esperado, luego fue el turno de Tina, quien le presento a Marley.

"Hey… Soy Quinn, no me vas a saludar?" La rubia sonrió mordiéndose el labio, mientras veía como Rachel saludaba a Marley, pero ya posando su mirada en ella.

"Rachel…" La morocha sonrió ofreciendo su mano a Quinn para apretarla.

"Rachel…?" la rubia bromeó y vio como la morocha fruncía el ceño observándola. "Veni acá" Susurro con extrema ternura, abriendo sus brazos, invitando a Rachel a que la abrace, y la morocha no lo dudo, un segundo después Quinn sentía el aire abandonando sus pulmones al ser consciente de la fuerza con la que Rachel se aferraba a ella.

"Te extrañe, tenía tantas ganas de verte…" susurro Rachel en su oído, solo para que ella la pudiese escuchar, sabiendo que la mayoría de los ojos aún seguían posados en ellas dos.

Quinn no respondió verbalmente, pero si físicamente, sosteniéndola con más fuerza, atrayéndola más cerca de su cuerpo por unos breves segundos antes de separarse.

Rachel se apartó de Quinn e inmediatamente Tina la tomo de un brazo y la arrastró con ella sumergiéndola en una conversación que a la rubia no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Sus ojos siguieron posados en Rachel, y su cuerpo temblando como cada vez que lo hacía cuando sentía a la morocha junto a ella. Sus labios lucharon por contenerse pero finalmente cedieron ante la fuerza interior, curvándose en una sonrisa embriagada por un halo de misterio, una sonrisa contenida pero a su vez sincera.

Tan contenida y tan sincera como los sentimientos que la abrumaban, y que finalmente se habia decidido a reconocer.

El recorrido de las agujas del reloj acarreo consigo risas, conversaciones, nuevas rondas de tragos, anécdotas, y más risas. El espacioso living se comprimía por la presencia de ellos repartidos por el lugar, ocupando todos y cada uno de los rincones.

Quinn converso con varios, y al mismo tiempo con ninguno dado que el foco de su atención solo estaba en un punto en específico, no así fijo, ya que el mismo recaía en Rachel y la morocha no habia parado ni dos segundos desde que habia arribado.

Ahora mismo Rachel conversaban y reía libremente con Artie, mientras del otro lado del salón, Quinn permanecía sentada en una banqueta, intentando, sin demasiado éxito, seguir el ritmo de conversación que Santana y Brittany imponían.

Su mirada siempre volvía a Rachel, con la esperanza de conectar con sus ojos y atraerla, después del saludo no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra y Quinn sentía como el paso del tiempo iba poniendo un extraño peso en su pecho, al tiempo que se convertía en propicio para el incremento de su nivel de ansiedad.

"Quinn?... Quinn estas escuchando?" protesto Santana cruzándose de brazos y mirandola fijo.

"Si, San… Britt hablaba de cómo no la dejaste bajar a una alcantarilla en NYC, luego de darse cuenta de que estaba ubicada justo enfrente de un lugar que vendía la misma pizza que las tortugas ninjas comían."

"Detesto que hagas eso" bufo la latina dándose vuelta y apoyando su espalda en la pequeña mesa, junto a Quinn, mirando hacia el frente. La rubia se giró con un gesto confuso y alzo una ceja aguardando por una explicación. "Escuchas sin escuchar… supongo que años de ser la HBIC te dejaron ciertas enseñanzas, no?"

"Y cuál sería esa enseñanza?"

"Actuar como si algo te importase cuando no es así, te conozco Q… ni idea que hay en tu cabeza ahora, pero estoy segura de que no estas acá conmigo"

Britt observo a las dos totalmente confusa y opto por no decir nada, se acercó a Santana dándole un breve beso para después dirigirse hacia donde estaban Artie y Rachel.

Quinn intento refutar los dichos de la latina pero las palabras no salían, inventar una excusa requería un esfuerzo que no tenía ganas de llevar a cabo, y por ende termino optando por un silencio que bien supo entender la latina, quedándose a su lado sin romper el mutismo, tan solo acompañándose la una a la otra como si por un momento el solo hecho de saber que aún se seguían teniendo la una a la otra bastase.

Nuevamente los ojos de Quinn se posaron sobre Rachel, observando como la morocha se abría paso hacia la cocina, sola, y viendo ahí una oportunidad para buscar el dialogo que hasta el momento no se habia dado. "Tengo sed, queres algo?"

"Una cerveza, te acompaño"

"No, está bien… yo traigo para las dos" La mirada de Quinn era casi una súplica y la latina sacudió su cabeza antes de, sin decir nada, caminar hacia Brittany.

La rubia siguió los pasos de Rachel e ingreso a la cocina tras ella. Sin hablar se dirigió hacia la heladera y retiró una lata de gaseosa y una cerveza, para luego girarse y comenzar a abandonar la cocina, con extrema parsimonia.

Uno, dos, tres, y la cuenta de la rubia no llego a más.

"Hey, Quinn!" Rachel la llamo, evitando que abandonase el lugar.

"Hey, Rachel" sonrió divertida, dándose vuelta.

"No te escuche hablar en toda la noche, me estas esquivando?"

"Me descubriste" confesó rodando sus ojos, por un lado feliz por confirmar que la morocha de un modo u otro estaba pendiente de ella, no tan feliz por el otro al sentirse frustrada por saber que pese a decir eso no habia hecho ningún esfuerzo por acercarse a ella y entablar una conversación.

"Es una auténtica pena, realmente estaba aguardando ansiosa por el arribo de esta noche para verlos a todos, pero en especial a vos… creo que hablar tan seguido pero no poder verte hizo que te extrañe incluso más que al resto" Rachel sonrió, apoyándose con una de sus manos sobre la isla de la cocina, inclinando su cuerpo contra esta, pero enfrentando a Quinn quien estaba en una posición similar.

La rubia poso sus ojos en ella buscando algo detrás de esas palabras, si bien claramente no tenía ni idea de que era lo que en realidad intentaba encontrar allí.

Era verdad que ambas habían mantenido el contacto, los mansajes eran casi diarios, y las llamadas vía Skype se producían todos los fines de semana, no obstante Rachel habia declinado todos y cada uno de las indirectas de Quinn para verse.

Primero estuvo el periodo de adaptación a la ciudad, la llegada de Kurt, la búsqueda de un departamento, las exhaustivas clases, la visita de sus padres, Brody, Finn, y si bien Quinn sabía que todas ellas no sonaban a excusa, no podía evitar su pequeña decepción y frustración al ver como no podía obtener lo que quería.

Habia sido Rachel quien manifestó el deseo de mantenerse en contacto, y Quinn quien decidió comprar los tickets para los viajes en tren, los cuales haría posible las visitas. Sin embargo el destino parecía, constantemente, ponerse en medio de las dos, siempre habia habido algo más que habia provocado que esos primeros meses pasasen sin que ninguna viajase a ver a la otra.

"Estoy acá…" sonrió finalmente Quinn, dejando caer sus hombros, como si en ese acto se rindiese al pequeño enojo que se habia instalado dentro suyo al ver como la morocha hablaba con todos menos con ella.

"Como conllevaste el estrés que de seguro implico tu vuelo?"

"Umm, bien… supongo"

"Supones? Quinn, como puedo considerar apropiadamente concebible que hayas participado en una actividad aérea por 6 horas y no puedas adjetivarla con eficacia?"

"Es posible si dormí de principio a fin"

"Entonces por qué no expusiste ese motivo desde un principio?"

"Por que no me lo preguntaste desde un principio?"

"No suelo preguntarle a las personas si durmieron en su vuelo, eso no es una forma muy educada y políticamente correcta de introducirnos en una conversación, no te parece?"

"Okay, okay… relájate un poco" rió Quinn divertida por tener frente a ella a Rachel versión Lima, completamente verbobarrágica y que pensaba habia sido apaciguada por la versión New yorkina, más distendida y desestructurada. "Donde quedo la chica que hace dos semanas llamo a Cassandra July, y cito textualmente, 'Una hija de puta'?"

"Quinn! Cuida el lenguaje"

"Perdón? Fuiste vos la que lo dijo!"

"Eso fue en New York, y estaba frustrada, ahora estamos en Lima" Rachel la miro fijo, convencida de que esa respuesta era más que suficiente para dar por terminada la conversación, quedándose ella con la última palabra y por ende, en su forma de pensar, también con la razón. "Pedí un deseo!" agregó rápidamente, cambiando por completo su tono de voz, y la rigidez de las facciones de su rostro, que de la seriedad pasaban a verse abrumadas por la ansiedad y diversión.

"Que?"

"Son las 11:11… pedí un deseo"

"Pero-"

"Quinn, ahora solo te quedan no más de 25 segundos… YA" Rachel pego un pequeño saltito, y puso énfasis golpeando el piso con su pie.

"Okay" Quinn rió a carcajadas.

"Okay lo hiciste, u okay para convencerme?"

"Okay lo hice"

"Con quién?"

"Que?"

"Rachel New York de vuelta" La morena sonrió divertida al ver como Quinn habia caído en su pequeña broma, riendo a carcajadas y más aún al ver la mirada seria de la rubia sobre ella.

"Mejor, no tengo ganas de hablar acerca de con quién lo hice, halar de mi vida privada no es lo mío"

"Cómo? No me contaste, estuviste con alguien? Conociste a alguien? Por qué no se nada al respecto? Es serio?" Rachel habia abandonado su pequeño juego y ahora se habia acercado a la rubia con una expresión en su rostro que Quinn no podía leer.

"Quinn New Haven" la rubia sonrió, todavía buscando una pista en los gestos de Rachel, que explicasen su actitud.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y la miro molesta. "No existe tal cosa, Quinn"

"Puede que-" la rubia se disponía a hablar pero la presencia de Finn la detuvo.

"Rach, podemos hablar?" pidió el chico acercándose a la morocha, dando dubitativos pasos, y mirandola cautelosamente

Rachel lo miró, y luego poso sus ojos en Quinn, durante un segundo la rubia pudo ver la batalla interna que ésta sostenía por tratar de encontrar la respuesta adecuada a la pregunta, finalmente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, igual que su voz, teñida de aprensión. "Quinn, después lo seguimos, si?"

"Mhm" asintió con un nudo en su garganta producto de la impotencia que le generaba ver como a pesar de haber roto su relación, Finn siempre terminaba quedándose con la atención de Rachel.

La morocha paso a su lado junto a Finn, quien sonreía despreocupado como siempre, pero que por primera vez la hirió de verdad, y ni siquiera era por algo que lo involucrase a él directamente, como le hubiese gustado creer varios años atrás.

Quinn respiro hondo y dio media vuelta, saliendo de ahí y buscando a Santana. La diviso en un instante y allí se dirigió, entregándole la botella de cerveza que aun sostenía en sus manos, y que tenía total certeza ahora estaba completamente a temperatura ambiente, habiendo perdido el frio tras pasar tanto tiempo en sus manos mientras ella hablaba con Rachel.

"Ewww, esto es intomable" se quejó Santana tan solo al tomar el primer sorbo. "Está caliente, Q"

"Debe ser que saque las ultimas que pusieron, podes ir y buscar otra si queres… yo necesito ir al baño" agrego caminando hacia la escalera, ante la atónita mirada de Santana, decidida a dirigirse al baño que habia en el piso superior.

No habia pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo en aquella casa, incluso menos que el que habia pasado en la de Mercedes, y de todos modos eso era historia del pasado, no obstante aun reconocía y sentía como cada rincón del lugar le traía un puñado de recuerdos que agolpaban su cabeza a cada paso.

El ultimo escalón lo dio con el último resquicio de aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, más por la vehemente rapidez con que los subió, sumado a las emociones que la agolpaban, que por el real esfuerzo físico que subirlos hubiese requerido en condiciones normales.

Un par de pasos más y encontraba refugio en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella con seguro para tener la certeza de que nadie iba a entrar.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el pequeño banquito que habia en un rincón, hundiendo su rostro en sus manos para intentar hallarse a sí misma y la compostura que hasta hace unos segundos tenía y que sabía debía recuperar cuanto antes.

Sus sentimientos por Rachel no eran algo nuevo, pero sí lo era la aceptación de los mismos.

La vida en New Haven no solo habia acarreado con sí un mayor nivel de madurez e independencia, sino también un encuentro consigo misma, sin los prejuicios que el mismo entorno le llevaba a sentir.

La mirada al pasado desde un nuevo nivel de relajación y aceptación no habia dejado dudas, y habia dado respuesta a cada una de esas actitudes que tiempo antes no habia comprendido. Si bien la realización de sus sentimientos jamás vino acompañada por la idea de que los mismos podían ser correspondidos, la solo imagen de saber lo mucho que Rachel habia sufrido por Finn para por fin despegarse de él, y ahora verla retrocediendo con tanta facilidad le dolía, incluso más de lo que ella habia esperado.

No estuvo mucho tiempo sentada en aquel lugar, la quietud que él mismo ofrecía, plagado de silencio, habían sido la atmosfera ideal para permitirle relajarse, recordar cuál era su lugar en toda esa historia, cuál era el motivo por el que estaba ahí, y cuál era la única relación que la unía a Rachel… una amistad que jamás iba a pasar a ser más que eso.

No importaba la fuerza de esos sentimientos, no habia absolutamente nada que pudiese hacer más que dejarlos fluir en su interior, con la esperanza de creer que, como todos dicen, todo pasa, y finalmente en un nuevo ambiente, y en armonía con ella misma quizás podía encontrar a otra persona que fuese esa otra mitad que la iba a mantener anclada en una nueva etapa de su vida.

Se incorporó lentamente, se miró al espejo, se regaló a sí misma la mayor sonrisa que era capaz de brindar en ese momento, y sacudió la cabeza, divertida interiormente al pensar que quizás tanto tiempo en contacto con Rachel habia esparcido ese gen dramático también en ella.

La bajada de los escalones la sintió con mucho menos peso sobre sus hombros, decidida a disfrutar el tiempo con sus viejos amigos, las risas y la música se dejaba escuchar cada vez con más fluidez, pero todo eso se transformó en un indescifrable bullicio al recorrer con su mirada la sala.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre la figura de Rachel, hundida en los brazos de Finn, con el besando su cabeza mientras Sam hablaba con ellos, probablemente haciendo alguna personificación de esas a las que los tenia acostumbrados.

Cualquier conclusión a la que hubiese llegado minutos antes desapareció, cualquier muro que habia creado alrededor de su corazón estallo en mil pedazos en ese eterno momento, con esa simple imagen.

Fue ahí cuando por primera vez, desde que habia asimilado lo que sentía, vio la realidad de Rachel frente a ella, y entendió que nada habia sido puesto a descansar en el pasado tan fácil como ella habia creído.

Quinn pudo sentir el aire siendo expulsado de sus pulmones con vehemencia, vehemencia que acarreaba el ser consciente de que se habia estado mintiendo a si misma todas y cada una de las veces en que intento convencerse de que no tenía la esperanza de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Aún faltaban 3 escalones, no obstante su cuerpo se inclinó contra la pared y sus brazos la rodearon a si misma, como ofreciendo un refugio que en ese momento no parecía suficiente, pero necesario para protegerla, y poner una distancia con la realidad que se volvía en su contra.

Ella simplemente quería estar en el lugar de Finn, ella sentía que debía, y podía ser quien estuviese abrazando a Rachel y haciéndola sentir acompañada, era ella quien esperaba que Rachel eligiese al final del día… no obstante la morocha ni siquiera habia querido seguir con su conversación, en lugar de eso se alejó junto a Finn, su ex novio, quien se habia alejado de ella, quien le habia dado la espalda y le habia hecho vivir un tiempo realmente duro al comenzar su nueva vida en New York.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo aguantar Quinn, quien se disponía a salir de ahí cuando movió sus ojos fuera de la morocha y conecto fugazmente su mirada con Sam, cuando éste alzo su vista. El cruce de miradas fue quizás demasiado breve como para que Sam pudiese entender que le pasaba, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber que en efecto algo le sucedía.

Con toda la tranquilidad y gracia que pudo recorrió los últimos 3 escalones, y, procurando no llamar la atención de nadie más, camino en silencio hacia la cocina. A su paso tomo una botella, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar que contenía, y siguió su recorrido pasando por la puerta trasera y saliendo al exterior.

El aire que faltaba en sus pulmones ahora ingresaba congelando su interior, la fría noche de noviembre la embestía con desenfado, no obstante su mente estaba tan agolpada con demás imágenes y voces que no la dejo ser totalmente consciente de como el frio penetraba en su piel, apenas cubierta por un fino sweater, jeans y ballerinas.

La fuerza con la que quería contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, era exactamente la misma fuerza con la que las mismas se abrían paso a través de sus mejillas.

Incapaz de mucho más camino hacia uno de los costados para sentarse en una de las sillas que se hallaban rodeando una pequeña mesa que decoraba el porch trasero.

Y fue como inmediato, como si el saber que estaba a salvo, ya no sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, lo que le permitió rendirse ante la abrumadora sensación, rompiendo por completo, descargando todo eso que llevaba dentro en un llanto desconsolado, pero que en algún punto también sabía que era de liberación… porque simplemente en su cabeza y en su corazón nada podía ser ni sentirse peor que eso.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente llamo su atención, con el puño de su sweater limpio las lágrimas que seguían humedeciendo sus mejillas y alzo la vista, con la ilusión que recién al ver la cara de Sam y sentir la decepción, fue consciente que tenía dentro suyo. Hubiese deseado que fuese Rachel, que notase su ausencia, que necesitase saber de ella, pero como siempre eso no era así, el rostro desencajado de Sam no era algo con lo que quisiese lidiar en ese momento, y por eso volvió a agachar la mirada, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y hundiendo su cabeza ahí.

"Quinn…" murmuro Sam sin saber que más decir.

La rubia suspiro hondo y no respondió, tan solo se movió para tomar la botella que aun descansaba junto a ella y beber un importante trago de la misma. El vodka se abrió paso dentro suyo quemando cada resquicio que encontraba a su paso, pero ni siquiera ese dolor suprimía un poco el que ver a Rachel con Finn habia provocado, mismo dolor que seguía subyaciendo dentro suyo, inmutable.

"Mierda" se quejó, no obstante, cuando aún su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerte bebida, ya llevaba la botella nuevamente a su boca.

Sam se pasó la mano por su cabello nervioso y dio dos tentativos pasos en dirección a ella. "Quinn… que pasa? Que estás haciendo?"

"Nada, Sam. De verdad me caes bien, creo que sos una de las personas que más me importa, de todos los que están acá pero… por favor, dejame en paz"

"Quinn-"

"Dejame . en . paz . Sam!, estoy tomando aire, estoy tomando… lo que sea que sea esto" Quinn agito la botella, mostrándosela. "Y soy lo suficiente mayor como para tomar la decisión yo sola, y si quiero emborracharme hasta que no sea consciente de lo patética que es mi vida… es mi puta decisión y lo voy a hacer, así que por favor… dejame de joder de una vez!" la rubia termino alzando la cabeza, mirándolo con una expresión dolorosa pero llena de furia.

Tan dura fue su expresión, que Sam instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, alzando sus manos a modo de rendición antes de girarse y alejarse de ella. Tan solo un paso antes de alcanzar la puerta se detuvo y se giró para mirarla a los ojos. "Va a doler el doble cuando te des cuenta que no tiene sentido que estés haciendo esto, y te vas a arrepentir…creeme" Sam esbozo un intento de sonrisa, luego se giró sobre si e ingreso al interior de la casa dejándola sola, tal cual ella lo habia pedido.

Quinn deslizo su mirada sobre el lugar y sin dar más lugar a los pensamientos que nublaban su cabeza volvió a beber un sorbo de vodka, y luego otro, y otro más, hasta que varios minutos después las lágrimas ya habían parado de salir, y la botella de vodka yacía en el piso

Su interior se revolvía, su cabeza se sentía destrozada en mil pedazos, la misma seguía posada sobre sus brazos, evitando realizar el más mínimo movimiento porque eso podía causar que su mundo temblase dolorosamente, y la quietud se prolongó lo necesario para sumergirla en un sueño que si bien no se extendió demasiado, fue profundo.

El sonido de la voz de Rachel salía de la casa con fuerza, acompañado por acordes de guitarra, y fue eso lo que saco a Quinn de su sueño, sus ojos se abrieron dolorosamente y tan solo atino a mirar su reloj, para su sorpresa no más de una hora había pasado desde que salió afuera, por ende no mucho más de 20 habia estado dormida, sin embargo aún seguía estando sola en el medio del oscuro porch.

Se refregó los ojos una, dos, incontables veces hasta que el sueño salió por completo de los mismos, la imagen de Rachel junto a Finn, y la realización que eso trajo consigo volvieron a su mente, comprimiéndole el pecho del mismo modo en que le habia sucedido un rato antes.

Completamente agotada, e impotente, decidió que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, y agradeciendo la pequeña siesta con el alivio que eso habia traído a su cuerpo se puso de pie rápidamente, siendo consciente en ese momento que el pequeño sueño no habia sido milagroso, ni mucho menos.

El consumo de alcohol y el largo rato de llanto se hizo sentir y con la misma rapidez con la que se paró, cayó en la silla, sintiendo una fuerte puntada en su cien.

"La puta madre, Quinn… fucking puta madre!" se quejó consigo misma en voz alta, pero la necesidad de salir del lugar se habia hecho urgente y fue por eso que nuevamente se puso de pie. Al hacerlo vio la campera de Sam caer al piso y supo que el chico habia vuelto a ocuparse de ella, seguramente mientras dormía, sinceramente no podía recordar nada luego de que él habia ingresado a la casa.

Caminando realmente despacio y afirmándose en la pared, llego a la puerta e ingreso dentro.

La voz de Rachel se seguía haciendo oír, y la belleza de la misma contrastaba con el dolor que le infligía oírla.

Estando ahí diviso su bolso en un rincón, lo tomo y salió caminando al living, su mirada clavada en el piso, siendo consciente de que los pasos no salían con la rectitud que deseaba, y la voces de todos se hicieron oír, aunque su cerebro solo proceso su nombre en los labios de Rachel.

Pero no alzo la vista, simplemente decidió seguir su paso más aprisa, lo cual termino en ella perdiendo el equilibro por completo y cayendo en los brazos de Sam, que se apuró a sostenerla.

"Quinn, qué…? Sam, dijiste que se habia ido!" se quejó Rachel de pie frente a ambos, detrás de ella las miradas confusas de sus compañeros seguían posadas en ella.

Pero Quinn no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para seguir ahí, así que sacudiendo los brazos de Sam fuera de su cuerpo, camino hacia la puerta y como pudo se aferró a la misma para mantener el equilibrio mientras la abría y salía dando un portazo.

Nuevamente una bocanada de aire fresco la golpeaba, pero esta vez no hubo tiempo para espera, simplemente siguió caminando, apenas logrando no caerse cuando bajo los cuatro escalones del porch.

Divisar su auto en la distancia fue suficiente para realizar un último esfuerzo, y cuando finalmente llego al mismo, exhausta apoyo su mano sobre el techo de éste, y luego su cabeza sobre las mismas, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a abrirse paso, aun cuando pensaba que ya no quedaban más en su sistema.

"Fucking puta madre, Quinn…" volvió a maldecir, agarrando la manija de la puerta para abrirla.

"Qué carajo te pensas que haces, Quinn?" la voz de Rachel sonó clara, cercana, y llena de ira, haciendo saltar en su lugar a Quinn, quien jamás habia espero aquello.

La rubia alzo la vista y vio a Rachel mirandola furiosa, cruzada de brazos con una postura que solo podía adjetivarse como furiosa. Trago saliva venciendo el inmenso nudo en su garganta y sin mediar palabra activo la alarma y abrió la puerta, pero sus movimientos no deberían haber sido lo suficientemente rápidos ya que antes de poder ingresar sintiendo la mano de Rachel aferrándose a su ante brazo, haciéndola desistir.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones en un suspiro, al sentir el contacto piel a piel con la morocha.

"Qué carajo haces, Quinn? Mira cómo estás!"

"Y por qué carajo debería darte una respuesta? No sos nadie, Rachel… dejame de joder!"

"No" respondió con fuerza, tirando de su brazo y poniéndola de espaldas contra el auto. "A donde te pensas que vas en ese estado? Vas a manejar? No fue suficiente con el accidente que tuviste que ahora te predispones a buscar otro?"

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió, su mirada contenía una mezcla indescifrable de emociones, pero la única que sobresalía era la que estaba impresa en sus siguientes palabras. "Evidentemente no, no fue suficiente, por eso sigo acá"

"Estas loca, dios Quinn! Qué carajo te pasa?"

"No quiero estar acá, me podes soltar?" Quinn intento sacudir su brazo pero se sorprendió al ver como Rachel se aferraba con seguridad, impidiéndole liberarse.

"No me conoces si te pensas que te voy a dejar ir así, que voy a permitir que manejes en este estado… Dios, Quinn! Es peligroso, sos idiota?"

"Evidentemente lo soy, si no lo fuese no habría dejado que todo esto llegase a tanto"

"Que te pasa?"

"Qué carajo te importa, Rachel? Dejame en paz, es mi vida… Volve adentro con tu novio, anda y arrástrate detrás de Finn, el amor de tu vida, que te ama y por eso te dio espacio olvidándose de vos por meses… anda, volve con él!"

"Todo tiene un límite, Quinn, no lo pases" le advirtió Rachel, atónita por el comportamiento de la rubia.

"Me importa un carajo pasar o no los limites… Me da igual, no lo entendes? Volve con tu fucking novio y dejame irme de acá de una vez por todas"

"Te vas a ir"

"Por fin-"

"Pero ni en tu sueños voy a dejar que manejes en este estado" Rachel tiro del brazo de Quinn y la obligo a caminar alrededor del auto, abriendo la puerta del acompañanta y forzándola a entrar y sentarse en ese asiento. "El cinturón"

"No me toques!" grito Quinn histérica al ver como Rachel se inclinaba con la intención de abrochar el mismo. "Dejame en paz, volve adentro… no te quiero acá, no te soporto!" finalizo frustrada, comenzando a llorar ante la atónita mirada de Rachel quien se quedó paralizada observándola.

"Quinn…" fue todo lo que dijo Rachel, dejando que el sonido de su voz se pierda en el silencio de la noche, quedándose parada ahí, paralizada sin saber que hacer o decir pero incapaz de apartar su mirada de la rubia.

"Y no me digas Quinn, no quiero nada de vos, no lo entendes? Volve adentro y reclama el amor de tu vida, anda a buscar a tu fucking príncipe… es todo lo que siempre te importo"

Rachel se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente cerró la puerta y sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, camino hacia el lado del conductor, abrió la puerta y se sentó dentro, plenamente desconcertada, y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar el sollozo de la rubia totalmente quebrada a su lado.

La morocha agradeció haberle quitado la llave a Quinn, procediendo a introducirla y encender el motor para acto seguido comenzar a conducir sin rumbo, pero saliendo del lugar en el que estaban.

Tan solo un par de metros y Rachel volteo para observarla, encontrándose con Quinn acurrucada en su lugar. La rubia tenía las piernas flexionadas contra su cuerpo, abrazándolas con sus brazos y hundiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas, todo su cuerpo inclinado hacia la ventanilla, aun llorando pero la fuerza del llanto paulatinamente se iba apaciguando..

En completo silencio manejo sin rumbo fijo hasta que finalmente estaciono frente a una plaza que permanecía iluminada pero desierta, ahí apago el motor y se dejó caer sobre el asiento, completamente abatida.

"Pensé que me conocías, pero si de verdad pensas que lo que siempre me importo fue Finn creo que me equivoque, nunca lo hiciste" hablo Rachel en voz muy baja, tomando por sorpresa a Quinn. "Estoy segura de que llegar a vos, ser amiga de Quinn Fabray me importo más, al menos sé que siempre fue una constante en mi etapa escolar, aunque hasta el día de hoy no tengo ni idea por que fue… Supongo que siempre vi en vos más de lo que el resto veía."

"No sigas, no quiero escucharte" se quejó Quinn, sintiendo el dolor causado por cada una de esas palabras.

"Volver a Lima era volver a ver a mis papás, volver a ver a mis amigos, pero lo que más quería era volverte a ver a vos, saber todo acerca de Yale… Incluso cuando a diario me fuiste contando todo, no es lo mismo… "

"No sigas, no tenes derecho a decir eso" Quinn volvía a interrumpirla sin mucha fuerza, secando las lágrimas intrépidas que aún seguían humedeciendo su mejilla.

"Y sin embargo vengo y me encuentro con esto… En que carajo pensabas, Quinn?. Sabes lo horrible que es verte así? No te queres ni un poco? Qué necesidad de tomar de esa forma?"

"BASTA!" Grito enfurecida por el monologo de Rachel, realmente enfrentándola por primera vez. "Por qué carajo debería quererme si no tengo a nadie en mi vida que lo haga? Tenías razón… el accidente no fue suficiente!"

"Yo te quiero, yo me preocupo por vos…"

"No, no lo haces"

"Si, lo hago"

"Te regale los putos pasajes y no fuiste capaz de hacer un lugar en tu agenda para vernos, nunca!"

"Estaba estudiando y adaptándome, no fue fácil el inicio de todo y vos lo sabes. Además vos podrías haber viajado a Nueva York pero nunca quisiste, no es solo mi culpa"

"Nunca me pediste que fuese"

"De verdad me decis? Que tenes? 5 años? Dios! No pensé que fuese necesario decírtelo… escribirte a diario y las llamadas por Skype pensé que eran indicio suficiente de que te quería en mi vida. Hubiese querido ir, pero sabes que al principio no podía hacerlo, y después cuando pude eras vos quien no podía…"

"Da igual, hoy estamos las dos en el mismo lugar y lo último que buscaste fue acercarte a mi… Siempre estuviste ocupada hablando con alguien más, y después yéndote detrás de Finn, como siempre. Quien no se quiere? Yo por tomar un puto trago de vodka, o vos por dejar que él te maneje a su antojo?"

"Y vos te acercaste?"

"Me dejaste hablando sola y te fuiste con Finn! Que más queres que haga para llegar a vos?" Quinn la ataco furiosa, exhalando frustrada al tiempo que se daba vuelta y posaba sus ojos en el horizonte.

"Te dije que después volvíamos a hablar, y cuando volví a buscarte no estabas, le pregunte a Sam y me dijo que te vio salir, que seguramente te habías ido y supuse que eso era todo, te llame dos veces, te mande tres mensajes de texto… jamás hubiese pensado que ibas a excluirte para vaciar un botella de alcohol y terminar así"

"Dejame terminar como yo quiero! Dios… no sé qué haces acá, volve con Finn y dejame en paz"

Rachel la miro, y no se pudo contener más, la paciencia y suavidad con la que venía hablando dio paso a la frustración por no poder sortear los muros que la rubia alzaba a su alrededor. "No sos quien para hablarme así. Podes dejar de decirme que hacer, cuando vos misma no tenes el valor necesario para hacer lo que queres?"

"Rachel no…" comenzó a advertirle Quinn pero la morocha no tenía pensado callarse.

"Muy maduro de tu parte no poder enfrentarte a las cosas y terminar en este estado… Bien, Quinn!"

"Basta, no tenes ni idea de lo que hablas"

"Sé perfectamente de lo que hablo"

"Ándate, volve con Finn… llévate el auto si queres, yo puedo volver caminando a mi casa"

"Deja de decirme que hacer de una puta vez!"

"Hace lo que quieras"

"Hace  _vos_  lo que quieras" se quejó, llegando a un punto donde la frustración se convertía en resignación, pero aun dejando lugar para el enojo.

Fue inmediato, Quinn no lo pensó y simplemente desabrocho su cinturón y se acercó a Rachel, quien no tuvo tiempo a nada. Un segundo deslizaba su mano por su cabello, totalmente frustrada, al siguiente sentía los labios de Quinn posándose sobre los suyos torpemente, tan solo un momento antes de sentir a la rubia sentándose sobre su regazo, mordiendo su labio inferior ansiosa por intensificar el beso.

El cerebro de Quinn dejo de ser funcional, mismo su corazón y sus pulmones, pero el impulso por conquistar cada mínimo espacio de esos rozados labios, con los cuales habia venido soñado desde hacía un largo tiempo, era más poderoso.

No tomo dimensiones de lo que sucedía, pero todo su cuerpo envestía contra Rachel que inmóvil gemía a su merced, y ese sonido envió una corriente eléctrica que se desplazó en su interior, de pies a cabeza, haciendo que elevase sus manos y las posase en el cuello de Rachel, aferrándose a ella, sosteniéndola en lugar, mientras sus labios la besaban como si esa fuese la única oportunidad que iba a tener para hacerlo… quizás simplemente porque dentro de ella creía que así seria.

Rachel aguanto una embestida, dos, pero la tercera no fue necesaria, ella misma aferro sus manos al cuello de Quinn, tal cual la rubia lo hacía, y la atrajo cerca, dejando que su lengua se colase intrépida en busca de la de Quinn, temblando al ser consciente de la situación, y del estado en el que ese mínimo encuentro la dejaba.

El roce de sus labios ya no era torpe, pese a la urgencia del mismo ambas parecían acoplarse con exquisita sincronía. Rachel mordió el labio inferior de Quinn, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos descendía, se posaba en lo bajo de su espalda y hacía presión, atrayéndola más cerca.

Fue ese momento, esa sensación de placer extremo que hasta el momento jamás habia conocido lo que hizo click en la cabeza de Quinn, quien con la misma rapidez con que la habia atrapado en el asiento salto fuera de ella, cayendo en el suyo con la vista clavada en el horizonte.

Su corazón latía desbocado, sus pulmones ardían, su boca seguía vibrando con la sensación dejada por la de Rachel, sus piernas temblaban… se quedó en silencio tomando enormes bocanadas de aire que la tranquilizasen, casi olvidándose de la presencia de Rachel, al menos si no fuese por la mortificación que la acechaba al ser consciente de lo que habia pasado, de cómo habia perdido el control por completo.

"Quinn…" suspiro Rachel pesadamente, al igual que ella, en busca de todo el oxígeno que pudiese encontrar a su disposición.

La rubia cerro los ojos e intento despojarse de la sensación de Rachel junto a su cuerpo que comenzaba a intoxicarla. "No, no digas nada… Perdón, pero fue tu puta culpa, si no me hubieses presionado…" y las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, agigantando el nudo que se formaba allí. "Mierda, Rachel… siempre me tenes que hacer lo mismo?"

Quinn tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola en el respaldo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, el beso no solo la habia dejado sin aliento, también la habia despojado de toda toxina que el alcohol pudiese haber dejado, volviéndola a la sobriedad total.

En sus 18 años jamás se habia sentido tan viva, por experimentar el huracán de sensaciones que Rachel le habia provocado, pero a la vez tan muerta, por sentir el dolor que representaba haber tenido una muestra de eso que tanto anhelaba pero sin embargo sabía que no podía tener.

"Por qué lo hiciste?" atino a preguntar con parsimonia, como no escuchando el discurso que la rubia exponía.

Quinn rió descreída, agitando su cabeza ante la estúpida pregunta, pero también al recordar una escena que habia tenido lugar temprano, cuando Rachel le ordeno que pidiese un deseo… deseo que, si bien bajo las peores circunstancias, acabara de cumplirse.

"Por qué me gustas, Rach" fue sincera aun no estando completamente segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. "Pero no te preocupes, no va a volver a pasar, ya se qu-"

"Oh, no… te aseguro que va a volver a pasar, Quinn" Reacciono Rachel siendo ella ahora quien se liberaba del cinturón de seguridad y atrapaba a Quinn entre su cuerpo y el asiento, atacando sus labios con atroz deseo, espejando la actitud que habia tenido la rubia unos minutos antes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurricane Drunk . Florence + The Machine.
> 
> No hope, don't want shelter.  
> No calm, nothing to keep me from the storm  
> And you can't hold me down 'cause I belong to the hurricane… It's going to blow this all away.  
> I'm going out, I'm gonna drink myself to death.  
> And in the crowd I see you with someone else  
> I brace myself 'cause I know it's going to hurt… But I like to think at least things can't get any worse.


End file.
